Cold Comfort
by RelapseAndEscape
Summary: Finn sneaks out to go to a party he's not supposed to go to...but he gets raped. Some of them think it's Finn's fault because he wasn't supposed to be there at all. Kurt's angry at the Gleeks that were there that did nothing at all. Oneshot. Hudmels, ND.


"But _please_."

Finn's eyes are burning with that adorableness that they usually do when he wants something this bad. Kurt pretends to be invested in his book, although he has read the same sentence five times already and he still doesn't understand what Percy Jackson's trying to say.

"No," Burt says and his voice is stern as he stares at his stepson's face as it falls. "I've heard about the party at the shop. There's _alcohol_ in it. And it's at an abandoned warehouse. The last time a party happened there, a bunch of triplets got pregnant by their boyfriends. _No_."

Finn's pouting again. "But Santana and Britt are going and Quinn, Sam and Puck are going and I _promised_ them I'd be there."

"Too bad. Don't make promises you can't keep, buddy." Burt's eyes then soften slightly. "Stay home with Kurt and Blaine. It can't be that bad, kiddo."

"And do my _nails_?'

"In my defence," Kurt begins, bookmarking the page he's in and then flipping the book. "We're going for a very natural look, no colour, and it's very clear. So we can do yours and nobody will know. Except maybe the girls. They might notice but it's just a small chance. Besides, Rachel tells you to just get a good night's sleep, which is more needed than a night out at some dumb party."

Finn looks like he's caught in crossfire. "Burt, _please_."

"You can beg all you want, Finn, but I ain't letting you go, and that triple layer chocolate cake you bought isn't gonna help persuade me. You can ask Kurt. You can go buy all the Prada bags you want in rage and I ain't gonna say yes."

"I tried that," Kurt says after a while, massaging his temple. "Finn, it's _just_ a party."

"But my friends are there. They won't let anything happen to me!" Finn exclaims finally, as a last attempt at persuasion, before he trudges upstairs and the loud slam of a door can be heard. When Kurt hears the doorbell ring, he goes to answer it only to find Blaine standing there.

"—I'm going actually for a French manicure," he says as he walks in.

"Oh," Kurt rubs his hands together. "I like."

The two disappear upstairs. The next time that Burt sees Blaine and Kurt is when he calls them downstairs for dinner, and Kurt says that Finn's not answering his door. They eat in silence as Kurt stares at the clock. In an hour or so, Carole will be here and Kurt can almost feel Finn attempt to persuade her. Kurt suddenly watches Blaine stare at the fish and poke at it. "It's different without Finn being here," Blaine suddenly says.

"Yeah," Kurt agrees. "I'll go bring him dinner at least. God knows Finn's worse when he doesn't eat anything."

Kurt's hands are around the tray as he unloads a loaded plate for Finn then decides to add more roasted potatoes, knowing that Finn likes those a lot. Kurt rolls his eyes at his brother's addiction to carbohydrates. When he goes upstairs, he knocks on the door. "Finn?"

Gut instinct tells him that there will be a long, long warm milk chat coming by later. He finds his nail file and then breaks into the room, unlocking it. He notices that Finn isn't there at all and his window is open. He sees that the only way out for Finn is through a tree, but he knows Finn would've done it. He wonders if his brother's fallen and hurt himself, so he stares outside the window.

Kurt takes a deep breath. "DAD!"

When Burt's in the room, his face burns with red-hot rage. "He went, didn't he?"

Kurt nods his head quietly.

"Oh God. I am going to kill him when he comes back."

* * *

"Santana, God, I notice you like wearing red like a lot in parties."

A hammered Finn states as he takes another drink from the punch-bowl. He starts grabbing onto the tortilla chips and munching on them, looking blissful. Santana rolls his eyes. "That's enough for you."

Finn shakes his head. Santana doesn't make a real effort to take the alcohol away from him, as he has a college guy that's taller and thinner than Finn give him another few of them. Puck gives the college student a hand-five, and they smirk at each other.

"So, Gabe, how's the high life?"

"Kind of dull," Gabe honestly responds. "There's no one to fuck half the time." He adds on, smirking.

"Shit. That must be rough."

"Yeah." Gabe nods towards him and then sighs. "Nobody's hot enough. Freshman fifteen is a real epidemic. Except it's not freshman fifteen. It's freshman fifty. And they're real prude too."

Gabe's been giving Finn drinks all night so far, and when he thinks it's enough, he whispers something into Finn's ear. Quinn talks to Puck, as they watch Finn disappear off with Gabe upstairs. Nobody acknowledges it as Puck pours a cup for Quinn from the punch bowl and gives it to her. They can't go and check up on Finn to make sure he doesn't do something stupid because they have to maintain an image.

"San, I think I hear something from upstairs." Brittany says. "It sounds like screaming."

"Come on, Britt. You're hearing things. Let's blow this joint."

Brittany smiles and says. "Okay."

* * *

By the time he goes back home at three am, Burt's sitting there waiting for him. When Finn walks inside, Burt's eyes flash in rage.

Finn looks down at his feet.

"Kid, I told you _not_ to go. _Why_ did you do it?"

Finn then hiccups. He thinks he still smells the scent of sex on him. "Because I've-I promised them." Finn then says, and then bolts for the bathroom. Burt follows him still and watches him puke his guts out. Finn looks disorientated as he sniffs. There are tears burning into his eyes.

"Finn?" Burt notices the sudden tears cascading down his eyes. "Hey, kiddo, I know you don't like being sick but—"

Finn shakes his head. "I'm sorry," he says immediately. "I won't do it again."

He throws up again in the towel bowl. He empties himself of alcohol but everything's still in his mind, _his_ scent, his clothes, discarded, gone, the _rape_—

"Is there something else going on?"

Finn shakes his head. "I just don't like being sick," he lies effortlessly. "Gosh."

Finn throws up again and this time, he looks even more tired than Burt can imagine. "Come on. Let's get you upstairs. We're gonna tell Carole tomorrow, okay?"

Finn flinches underneath Burt's touch.

* * *

_"Finnegan Hudson!"_

Carole looks disappointed. Finn just stares at her, with no expression on his face at all. After sleeping and tossing and turning all night, he has no energy to have any emotion in his body. He doesn't really care about his Mother screaming at him right now anymore.

He feels something at the pitch of his stomach though, gnawing at him. It's _his_ fault. So he has to take it. He has to not care.

"How many times did I tell you about not going to places like these? Honey, you could've gotten here."

Finn nods towards her.

Carole sighs dramatically and Kurt then opens his mouth. "If it helps, sweetie, I made you some black coffee for the hangover."

"He threw up everything, don't think he has one," Burt suddenly mumbles and Finn nods towards Burt. He wishes he does have a hang-over though. He wants to forget so bad but he can't. It's all screaming and gnawing at his head and he wants to throw up. He feels detached from everything, his body, his mind, and he feels completely dissociated with his filthy body. His _used_ body.

Carole frowns. "Eat something, Finn."

Finn prods at his eggs, seldom taking bites from them. He doesn't taste anything anymore.

* * *

Finn actually can't remember the rape well. It's hazy and he wants to keep it that way. Glee goes by and he doesn't really care about it. Every chord he sings sounds painful to his ear, and fake. He feels fake and most of all, Santana, Brittany, Quinn and Puck are there and they'd been there that night. He can't look at them. They remind him of the rape too much.

When they're riding home, Finn sits at the back and Kurt notices he doesn't complain about not being in the front. "Glee was great," Kurt begins and then stops. "Finn showed no interest in anything," he suddenly says.

"Finn, you have been acting strange since that party. You know I'm not angry at you, right? It's okay now. I promise I forgive you," Burt tries to assure him.

Finn shakes his head and feels tears in his eyes. "Oh God. Stop the car. I'm gonna be sick."

When Burt does, he stares back at Finn as he suddenly bursts into tears for seemingly no reason at all. He can't remember the party now. He can't remember what happened to him.

"Finn." Kurt says and lifts Finn's chin up to get a look at the teary eyes. "What happened at the party?"

"Something did go down there, didn't it?"

"I'm sorry! It's my fault. I know. It's my fault, but, but—but," Finn's shaking right now, practically trembling.

"Finn. Please. Calm down." Burt's slightly afraid that Finn's going to explode from fear.

Finn suddenly stops and stares at Burt's face then with trembling lips says, "I-I think…well, I can't be sure…I…"

"Finn."

Finn takes a deep breath.

"I was raped."

Burt suddenly stares back at his stepson, feeling something gnaw at the pitch of his stomach as he looks at Finn's eyes. "Oh God, Finn…"

"It's my fault. I know. I—"

"Kid, it ain't your fault. It's that bastard's fault."

"Finn," Kurt's voice is warm and soft. "It _can't_ be your fault, honey. You didn't _ask_ for it to happen. Okay? Okay?"

Finn's not looking at Kurt's face as he describes it. "He took me to the room, Kurt. I was so drunk. He gave me so much. I could still _feel_ his lips attached to my skin," he sobs.

Burt's disturbed by the visual and then bites down his lower lip. "It's not your fault, Finn. It's not."

Finn nods his head slowly. "Okay."

* * *

"It's just that I didn't think my big strong brother can be held down like that…" Kurt sighs softly, as he watches Mercedes' lips curl a frown.

"Held down like _what_?" Puck suddenly says, taking a good amount of fries from the bucket in front of him.

"Oh, the party," Kurt mutters under his breath. The Gleeks are all sitting in the choir room waiting for Mr Schue to come around.

"What party? What happened?" Mr Schue doesn't forgo the look of pure and utter _rage_ on Kurt Hummel's face.

Kurt sighs erratically, as if he's been told too many times. Finn isn't around yet.

"The party at the warehouse last Sat night. Finn went to it despite Dad saying no, and he got…he got held down and raped," Kurt bites down his lower lip.

"Oh my _God_," Artie says, eyes wide.

Kurt nods towards his wheel-chaired friend and then sees Finn approaching but then Rachel sighs. "If he wasn't at the party that he wasn't supposed to be in then maybe…" Rachel is cut off by a glare from Kurt.

"Or if he hasn't drunk that much," Quinn quips.

"Or if he doesn't accept drinks from complete and utter strangers," Santana adds on.

Finn shrinks away completely.

"_What_?" Kurt's eyes are wide by now, as he pieces them together. "You _saw_ him taking the drink? You saw him taking the fucking drinks! You watched my stepbrother get _raped_ and you did _nothing_!"

"I—"

"You watched him get raped," Kurt repeats again with more force this time. "You watched him get raped."

Brittany looks depressed by then. "I did tell you I heard screaming, San."

Finn nearly flinches but doesn't. Santana looks down at her feet, as if she's trying to suppress another emotion. "Hey, man—"Puck begins, walking towards him and then is shoved away from Finn. "Come on, you don't believe that shit, right?"

"…you watched Gabe take me."

"I didn't know you didn't want it, okay?" Puck's voice is a little wobbly now.

"You _watched_ him _take me_."

"And Imma bash his head in for you."

Finn doesn't expect that, so he just stares at him. "I told him to _stop_, Puck. I told him to stop, San. I told him to stop, Britt. I told him to stop, Quinn. I _screamed_ it out until my throat hurt. You didn't hear me."

"Britt and I left."

"Dude, it was a party. How did I not know you had some sort of rape fantasy or—?"

"Stop making _excuses_." Finn mutters. "You know what you heard. You didn't do anything about it." Finn can't sound more certain as he leaves the doorway without even looking at Mr Schue anymore. By the time that Kurt's home, he finds Finn curled up onto the couch, staring at the television screen. His expression in unreadable as he offers Kurt some of his popcorn.

Kurt is hesitant but takes the offer, spooning himself a handful. "Mom talked to me when I came home."

Kurt bites down his lower lip.

"She cried so much for me, Kurt. She cried so much."

Kurt nods his head, and doesn't say a word, as he stares at the television screen. They lapse in silence, and Kurt watches him fall asleep from the cold comfort of the mere presence of his step-brother.


End file.
